universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Enforcer Arc (Debut) *Showtime Arc *Rebellion Arc *Authority Arc *Swarm Arc *Justice Arc *Juggernaut Arc Friends and Enemies Family Members *Norman (father) *Careline (mother) *May (older sister) *Drew (brother-in-law) *Night Scythe (wife) **Son Friends *Gallade *Jirachi *Dexoys *Rayqauza *Jeff Fischer *Toshi Yoshida *Gingka Storm *Yuya Heiwa *Angelo Punk *Paul *Chef *Nando *Belowski Ao *Tobias Enemies *Hook-Arm *James the Ripper *Vanguards *Tenkos *Parasites Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger (Debut), Calamity Trigger 2, Calamity Trigger 3, Calamity Trigger 4, Calamity Trigger 5 (Ruby), Calamity Trigger 6, Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 9 (DLC), Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal) *Styles: Stand Is Fighting (Gallade) *Ultimate Form: Hyper Z-Ring *Chain Attack: Psycho Cutter *Heart Heat Attack: Close Combat *Grand Heat Attack: Shattered Psyche *Enraged Taunt - Savage Point Up *Disgusted Taunt - Socket Bleeder Insanity *Black Execution - Left Eye Mind Game *Soul Exchange - Future Sight (Power-Up) *Heat Driver - Observer / Director *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / THC Victory (Blackhearts) / Past Intro Dialogue Normal Max: Hectare showed me the light when I was in the darkness Vs. Self Max: Oh god, this is what happens when I enter Hectare... Max: The thrill of ideal battles is sweet. Max: Who's incompetence led to this falling? Vs. Katsuki Max: Rage itself, it's an evil demon inside. Katsuki: Demon? No...I'm an King. King of Explosion! Max: Clearly, you're confused... Vs. Asta Max: An typical hero, I like it.... Asta: You bet! I'm half way there into become the Wizard King! Max: Hahaha, I'm miss Ash. Vs. Kirito Max: The cliches harem hero with all of the boobies. Kirito: But I'm married now. Max: Say that when there's panties in your coat. Vs. Madame Odius Max: I'm leave for 3 years and there's an game show villain. Odius: You're now into my own show, you fucking nerd. Max: And you're blasting off away! Vs. Takashi Max: The cliches harem hero with all of the boobies. Takashi: You're jealous or something? Max: You can't have your cake and eat it too. Vs. Rupert Max: You gotta be kidding now? Prince Charming? Rupert: The virgin just salts, bro. Come on. Max: Say the one who fucked an corpses. Vs. Gangsta Overload Max: Creepy Yeager piece of shit! Gangsta Overload: An bitter soul within. Max: I have you know my parent are the King and Queen of Hoenn! Vs. Zachary Max: After everything, Yuya still believe you're the good guy... Zachary: Many people suffer over my boss's order... Max: Brock is more likable than you, you know. Vs. Troy Max: Motherfucker, you supposed to be dead. Troy: Such folly and futility in the grand design. Max: You're dead, already! Vs. Enoki Max: Tar or not, I still rejected the pride of Yakuza. Enoki: You're fucking nerdy ass loser. Max: Touch an Nerve, I see? Vs. Octavia Max: Fuck, it's the fucking psycho bitch! Octavia: Sub-Human, you're no better than the nerd in Vanguards. Max: Master Blaster, I know what you know with that Zach's Pic! Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Glasses Category:Smart Character Category:Cannon Character Category:The Enforcers Category:Characters Category:Hectare Warrior Category:Calamity Trigger